The Trio's Thanksgiving Day
by ThreesCompanyLuv
Summary: The trio invite Larry, his date and the Ropers to Thanksgiving Dinner. A surprised guest joins them but the trio have to avoid getting Jack caught that he isn't gay. (yes there is some mistakes. this was a quick written story with a deadline haha)


Picture it,

November 27th, 1980. A cold but comforting morning with golden rays of light peeking through the trio's living room. Jack exists his bedroom while putting on a brown sweater over a white shirt and heads to the kitchen.

"Girls!? Janet!" Jack yells out. He enters the kitchen and sees Janet in her pink turtle neck sweater and matching plaid skirt. Janet continues washing her dishes. "Yes Jack?" she said. "Are we inviting The Ropers for thanksgiving?" Jack asked. Janet dries her hands. "Sure, why not? I will stop by and ask them before I run to the store. Is the grocery list ready?" Jack finishes his orange juice. "Oh let me add few more things, apples and pecans." Janet gets excited. "Are we having both apple pie and pecan pie?" Jack laughs. "I thought you'd like that." Jack hands her the note. "I wish you'd get that excited when I walked into the room." He jokes. Janet rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen.

Chrissy in a black blouse, tan vest and tan pants enters the living room from the bathroom. "Oh Janet, are you going to the store now?" Janet grabs her purse next to the phone. "Yeah, do you need anything?" Chrissy gives her 10 dollars. "Yeah pick up some wine, I forgot to get some yesterday." "Oh sure, what kind?" Chrissy teases, "the kind you drink." *snort snort* Janet shakes her head and heads out the door.

Janet knocks on the Roper's door. Helen opens the door wearing a bright yellow gown. "Ohh Hi Janet!" She says. "Hi Mrs. Roper, we were just wondering if you and Mr. Roper have Thanksgiving plans?" Janet said. "We don't, Stanley of course as plans with Charlies Angels. Isn't that lovely?" She said sarcastically. Janet giggles. "Well you are more than welcome to join us upstairs, We are having two pies!" she said excitedly. "Oh wonderful! We'd love too!" Helen replied. Mr. Roper in his favorite grey button up sweater and blue pants, enters from the hallway to walk up to Helen. "We'd love to what?" he asked. Helen replies, "Oh… we'd love to go to bed early and have fun Stanley." She giggles. Mr. Roper in shock, "What?!" "Oh Stanley, we've been invited for Thanksgiving dinner with the kids." She said. "Oh oh… okay I can eat and watch Charlies Angels upstairs." Mr. Roper replied with a grin. Janet shakes her head and says "Okay sure. See you tomorrow at 6." Janet leaves the front step.

There is a knock at the trio's door. Chrissy walks up and opens it. Larry is standing there in a blue plaid flannel and jeans with a cup of coffee. "Can I borrow some sugar? He asked holding cup out. "Come on Larry you are always borrowing." Chrissy heads to sit on the sofa. Larry walks into kitchen and greets Jack. "Heyo Jacko!" "Oh hey Lar…" Jack replied giving him the sugar. Larry smiled, "Thanks, what time is dinner tomorrow?" he asked. "Six, don't forget the green beans and corn." Jack reminded him. "Oh right, I guess I need to go get those after work. Say can I bring a date?" Larry said with a dirty grin. Jack let out a small laugh. "Gee, it won't be normal if you didn't. Just as long as you guys don't eat everything, the Ropers are coming." Jack mentioned as he buttered his toast. Larry nodded and said "Alright, see you later!" he walks out of the kitchen and out the front door. Chrissy still just on the sofa reading a magazine. Jack entered the living room finishing his toast. "Morning Chrissy, are you excited for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Jack sat next to her. "Oh yeah I can't wait to eat your chocolate chip pumpkin spice cookies!" Chrissy said rubbing her stomach. "Oh I need to write home, do you have any stationary? I ran out." Chrissy asked. "I think so, in my desk drawer." Chrissy approaches open bedroom door and finds stationary with kittens all over it. "Aw Jack you softy, kitties all over!" She teased him. Jack smirks at her. "Chrissy…that was a gift from you." Jack said. "Ohhhh…well I give great gifts then!" she replied with a giggle. Jack shook his head.

Now it's the evening, Janet walks through the door with arms full of groceries. She walks into the kitchen to find Jack making pie crust. "Here Jack, do you mind helping me put these away?" she asked out of breath. "Oh Janet why are you carrying all of this by yourself?" Jack grabs a bag. Janet glares at him. "What did you want me to do, leave all the bags at the bottom of the stairs and come up to ask for help and then go back and get them? thanks for the help Jack." Janet said sarcastically. Chrissy joins them in the kitchen. "Janet do you have any stamps?" she asked. Janet reaches into her purse and hands her a stamp. "Who are you writing?" asked Janet. Chrissy licks stamp and lays it on envelope. "My parents, I invited them to Thanksgiving dinner." Jack and Janet look at each other confused. "Chrissy, Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Jack said. "I know that Jack." Janet takes a deep breath. "The letter won't arrive in time Chrissy." She added. "Sooo…" Chrissy says. Janet and Jack are baffled. "Then why are you inviting them if they won't get it before Thanksgiving?" says stressfully. "Because they just want to know that they were invited, it's the thought that counts my father says." Chrissy said. Jack puts his hand on Chrissy's shoulder, "Okay….. Well I hope they accept the invite then." Chrissy is confused. "They can't accept it after Thanksgiving." She says. Jack in frustration pretends to squeeze her neck. "Chrissy, I'm gonna…" he mumbles. Janet steps in to release Jacks hands away from Chrissy. "Jack!" The doorbell rings. "Jack, go answer the door!" Janet insisted. Jack answers the door to find Mr. Roper and standing next to him is his niece Karen in long sleeve red dress. "Hi Jack, remember my niece Karen?" Mr. Roper said. Jack surprised. "Oh Hi…Karen, yes I remember. How are you?" Karen steps up close to Jack. "I'm better now that I'm here." She said flirting. Roper steps aside them. "Karen is visiting for Thanksgiving, she will join us for dinner." Mr. Roper mentioned. Jack steps back, "Oh really?" he said worried. Karen has a huge grin on her face. "Yep, I hope you have enough food Jack." Roper added. Jack let out a nervous laugh. "Oh that's not what I'm worried about." He said. Janet and Chrissy walk into living room. "Hi Mr. Roper and umm…" Janet says. "Karen…" Jack added. "Karen…Roper's niece, nice to see you." Janet said with a little smile. Roper steps down the step behind the sofa. "Karen's joining us for dinner tomorrow." Janet looks worried at Jack and he silently gives her the same look. "Oh how exciting, we are happy to have you join us, you're going to love Jack's cooking!" Chrissy said. Karen gets closer to Jack. "Oh I know, I bet he will be delicious!" She teased. Jack let out a gulp. Roper wasn't sure what he heard. "What?" he said. Karen quickly reacted, "Oh the food, the food will be delicious!" "Oh right, yeah.. let's go Karen." Roper gestured her to the door. They left. Jack looks over at Janet and Chrissy and sighs. "Oh boy…" he said. "What are you going to do? She's going to be all over you!" Janet said worried. Jack starts pacing. "I don't know, we can't uninvite the Ropers." He said. Chrissy joins in, "What, why would you want to do that?" "Karen is crazy about Jack and will be all over him, if Jack can't control himself, Roper will see and kick us out!" Janet cried out.

Chrissy takes a moment to think. "Well maybe we need to convince Karen that Jack is gay so that she will get the hint?" Chrissy suggested. "What? What about my reputation?" Jack said. Janet adds, "You don't have much of a reputation." "Wow, that hurts Janet." Jack said with fake sadness. "Oh come on Jack, everyone that knows you besides Roper, knows that you're not gay. We only have to lie to him." Janet said. "And Karen!" Chrissy added. "Alright, girls you have to convince her then." Jack said. "What! Why us?" Janet said. "Yeah Jack we are not the ones Karen wants." Chrissy added. "Because.. If I talk to her alone, she will be all over me." Jack said. "Alright fine, we have to always do all your dirty work!" Janet said. "Not all!" Jack said with a dirty grin. The girls rolled their eyes and walked their separate ways.

Thanksgiving day arrives. It's afternoon and Janet in a brown turtle neck sweater and overalls is cleaning the apartment. Jack in blue jeans and red plaid flannel walks in the front door with Larry who's wearing jeans and a black argyle sweater both carrying a chair in each hand. They set up the chairs at the table that is set up in living room. Chrissy wearing a pink long dress walks in from the kitchen holding two tablecloths. "Which one should we use Jack?" She asked. "The yellow one will do." He answered. "Lar, will you go get the other chairs from the Ropers?" he asked. "You know… I'm starting to feel used around here." Larry said sarcastically. He leaves the apartment. Jack and Chrissy lay the yellow tablecloth over the table. "Girls, when The Ropers and Karen get here. I will bring Roper to the kitchen to have him help me get the food ready. Then you can (Jack rolls his eyes) liiieeeee to Karen about me being gay." "Okay, good plan. I hope she believes us." Janet said with some concern. "We should tell Mrs. Roper ahead of time the plan so she can go along with it." Janet added. "Oh great idea Janet, give her a call!" Jack said. Janet heads to the phone.

Down in the Ropers apartment, the phone rings. Mr. Roper in tan pants and navy blue sweater answers the phone. "Hello?" "Oh Hi Mr. Roper is Mrs. Roper there, I have question." Janet said. "What's your question?" Roper replied. "Oh um… it's…. it's a woman kind of question." Janet answers with a nervous tone. Roper gets awkward. "Oh… uh…. Right okay hold on. Helen!" he calls out. Mrs. Roper enters from the kitchen in her yellow and purple flower print muumuu dress with long yellow beads hanging from her holding a cup of tea. "Yes Stanley?" she asked. "Janet has..has a woman question for you." He awkwardly said and handed her the phone. "Hi Janet, what's your question?" "Hi Mrs. Roper, I just said that because I don't want Roper to know why I am calling." "Ohhhh I like that, but why? Are we going behind his back?" Mrs. Roper said with excitement. "Oh haha kind of I guess, you see Karen is really into Jack still and we don't want that getting in the way of Roper finding out Jack's not gay, soooo can you help us convince Karen that Jack's gay so she will back off?" "Oh yeah! Of course! This can be fun, lord knows I need some fun in my life." She glances over at Roper who is sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. "Thank you, Mrs. Roper, see you tonight!" "Alright dear." Mrs. Roper hung up. She walks to the sofa and laughs. Roper looks at her. "What is so funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing Stanley, you wouldn't find it funny." She continues to giggle while sipping her tea. "Why do you say that, I like jokes!" he said offended. "You are a joke." She teased. 'Helen! Take that back!" he replied with anger. "Oh calm down Stanley, I'm only teasing you. That's my duty as a wife!" She giggled. "A wife, is that what you are?" He smirked and proudly giggled to himself.

The time has come. Guests start arriving. There's a knock at the door. Chrissy answers and finds Larry and his blonde date who is wearing a green dress with pink flowers on it. "Hi Chrissy, this is Beth." Larry said. "Hi, I'm Chrissy! Happy Thanksgiving!" "Yeah that's what Larry said. Nice to meet you." Said Beth. "Well come on it and join us." Added Chrissy. Larry and Beth sit together on the sofa. Janet and Jack bring food to the table. "Hey Jack, Janet, this is Beth. Beth, Jack and Janet." Larry said still sitting. "Hi Beth, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said. "Happy Thanksgiving, glad you can join us." Janet said. "Thanks, it's nice to meet all of you." Beth says. Chrissy sets napkins at the table. "You're going to love Jack's cooking, he's a wonderful chef." Chrissy added. There's a knock on the door. Janet answers. The Ropers and Karen in a black dress are waiting there. "Oh come in! Happy Thanksgiving!" says Janet. The Ropers and Karen walk in. "Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!" Mrs. Roper says while nudging Mr. Roper in the arm. "Oh yeah, what she said." He adds. Mrs. Roper walks to Jack at the table full of food. "Oh Jack this is going to be delicious!" "Well thank you Mrs. Roper. I hope everyone likes it." Jack said. Karen runs up to Jack and cuddles his arm. "I'll like it Jack, I'll like anything from you." Karen flirted. Jack releases his arm and stands by Janet who is standing by Mrs. Roper behind the sofa. "I think now would be a good time." Jack said. "Mr. Roper will you come with me in the kitchen please?" Jack asked grabbing Ropers arm. Mr. Roper jumped back. "Why?" he asked. "With the food… that's all." Jack says rolling his eyes. They enter the kitchen. Janet, Mrs. Roper and Chrissy all sneak over by the bedroom doors. "Alright you guys, we've gotta talk to Karen." Janet says. "Right!" Chrissy says. Mrs. Roper calls out to Karen who is sitting on the sofa chatting with Beth. "Karen dear, come here a moment." Mrs. Roper gestured. Karen meets the at the doors. "Yes Aunt Helen?" she asked. "Oh the girls want to say something." Mrs. Roper said. "Oh gez thanks Mrs. Roper. Look Karen, we know you are into Jack and all but you can't be flirting with him okay?" Janet added. "Why not, oh oh is he yours?" Karen asked. "Mine? Oh no no no! Jack is just not interested." Janet said. "How can he not be interested in me, I mean look at me." Karen added and turned in a circle showing of herself. "Oh brother…" Mrs. Roper said. "Look Karen, Jack is… just… he's…" Janet couldn't spit the words out. "Jack is gay Karen, that is why he's not interested." Chrissy added. "Gay? He wasn't last time I was here, he was all over me." Karen mentioned. "Oh well Jack didn't quite know then…" Janet said. "Oh…. Well maybe he is still unsure if he is, maybe I can turn him." Karen said with a bug smile. Jack and Mr. Roper bring food out and place onto the table. "Mrs. Roper keep Karen and Mr. Roper out of the kitchen." Janet whispered to her. Janet grabs Chrissy and runs to Jack and drag him into the kitchen. "What? What's the matter, you did tell her didn't you?" Jack said worried. "Yes Jack but she thinks she can turn you." Janet replied in a panic. "Yeah Jack…. I don't think we can keep her from putting her hands all over you." Chrissy added. "Oh great… what am I going to do? I can't sit next to her or have any close contact with her." Jack said. "Well Jack, I guess you will have to actually act even more gay around her and Mr. Roper." Janet suggested. "Can we go eat now? I haven't eaten since yesterday." Chrissy whined. Jack and Janet both sigh and the girls leave the kitchen. Janet goes to Mrs. Roper and whispers in her ear that Jack is going to act gay. Jack brings out the last three dishes of food and places them on table. "Alright everyone come feast." Jack said. Jack grabbed Janet's arm to guide her to sit next to him and which was right next to Chrissy. Larry sat on other side of Chrissy. Beth next to Larry. Then Karen next to Beth and Mr. Roper next to Beth and then Mrs. Roper next to him. "Let's dig in!" Chrissy said. "Wait! I just want to say I am thankful that you all are here, such great tenants and friends! Happy Thanksgiving!" Mrs. Roper said. "I agree, very thankful for you all and thank you Jack for cooking this lovely dinner!" Janet added. "Yes Jack thank you, I am very thankful for food!" Chrissy added. "I am thankful for my wonderful roommates and my friends here." Jack said. Everyone said Happy Thanksgiving to each other and starting eating.

Dinner is over and everyone is full. Jack starts gathering all the plates. "I am so full Jack, that was the best meal I have ever had." Chrissy said. "Ya that was absolutely delicious." Added Janet. "I don't think I could eat another bite." Larry said. "I can agree with you there Larry." Said Mrs. Roper. "Why can't you cook like that Helen?" Roper said. "Because you don't deserve me to cook like that!" she replied. Everyone covered their mouth to keep from laughing. Karen walks into the kitchen with some dishes. "Jack that was really good." Karen said. Jacks gets nervous. "Oh well thanks. I'm glad you liked it." "You know what else I like?" she said getting closes to him. Jack gulped and stuttered. "Oh look Karen…um… didn't the girls tell you that I am….." he asked. But Karen cut him off, "Gay? Yeah but I am not so sure you are gay." She said. Mr. Roper had just walked in the kitchen and heard. "Oh Jack's gay Karen, he very gay." Roper said. Jack glared at him but then quickly started to hint that he was gay. "Yes I am, and proud of it!" he said with a soft spoken voice. "Okay Jack, if you say so." Karen said while drawing her finger down his chest. She then leaves to join everyone in living room. Everyone is joking and laughing. Jack and Mr. Roper bring out a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie. Jack starts dishing up small plates of pie. "Alright come pick your PIEEEEE!" He joked. Everyone stood up and gathered to grabs their plates. Karen gets close to Jack and lightly pats his lower back. Janet notices. "Oh Karen! What pie did you pick?" she asked. "Um.. pecan. Why?" Karen asked confused. "Did you try it? I just want to know how good it is." Karen tries a bite. "Yes it's delicious." She annoyedly replied. Jack quickly grabs himself a plate and sits down in orange whicker chair by bathroom. Everyone sits and enjoys their pie. Chrissy finishes hers first. "That was the best pie ever, I could eat it every day." Chrissy says. "That's a lot of pie Chrissy." Larry adds. Karen starts giving Jack flirty looks from the table where she's sitting. Jack ignores and starts a conversation. "So how was everyone's day?" he asked. Mr. Roper replied with a boring, "Fine, it was fine." "We didn't do much today, we don't do much any day." Mrs. Roper sarcastically said. "I took Beth to the car lot." Larry said. "Oh that sounds…. Like loads of fun." Janet joked. Everyone laughed expect Larry. "Well I think we are ready to go, I have to get to bed early tonight." Mr. Roper said. "What for?" Mrs. Roper asked. "Okay Helen, I want to go to bed early." Mrs. Roper gets excited. "He actually wants to go to bed! Alright kids this was lovely, thank you for inviting us." She gets up from the sofa quick and grabs Mr. Roper to hurry out the door. Mr. Roper stops, "Come on Karen, let's go." Roper said. "Oh I will be down in a few." Karen says walking up to Jack. Beth stands up. "I'm getting tired too Larry." She said. "Oh yeah? Ready for bed?" He said with a huge smile and shrugging eyebrows. "Yeah I will see you another time Larry, Bye everyone!" She leaves the apartment. Janet and Chrissy laugh and stick their tongue out at Larry. "Wow girls, you're so nice to me." Larry said sarcastically. Jack runs over to the kitchen door. "Hey Lar wanna help me with the dishes?" Jack hinted. "Uh no." Larry said. Janet hits Larry's shoulder. "Alright, alright." Larry said and heads to the kitchen. "Lar…I need your help, we told Karen that I am gay just so she would lay off and not be interested in me anymore." Jack said. "Why would you want her not interested?" Larry asked. Jack sighed. "Because of Roper! Can you ask her to go for a walk or something with you?" Jack begged. "Ohhh alright, since Beth ditched…might as well get some fun tonight." Larry joked. "Thank you Larry! Oh you are saving me!" Jack added. "Always, saving the day Jack-o!" Larry said. They enter living room. "Hey Karen want to go for a nice night walk with me?" Larry asked her with a flirty smile. "Oh um actually…." Karen starts to say but Janet jumps in. "Oh that would be nice, Jack, Chrissy we have to pack, we have to hit the road if we are going to make it by morning to San Diego to meet your boyfriend." Janet lied. "What? Boyfriend?" Chrissy asked. Janet nudged her elbow into Chrissy's. "Ohhhh yeah let's start packing." She added. "Right.." Jack said. They all start heading the their rooms. "You're going to see your boyfriend?" Karen asked. "Uh yes first thing in the morning." Jack said. "Yeah Karen let's go." Larry said. "Ohhh alright, I guess. Damn… you really are gay uh?" Karen said. "Mhmm.." Jack mumbled with a small smile. Larry waves and takes Karen outside.

It's the end of Thanksgiving Day. Jack, Janet and Chrissy are sitting on the sofa. Jack in the middle as usual Janet on his left and Chrissy his right. "I don't think I can move." Jack said holding his stomach. "Boy I'm sure glad Karen finally got the hint." Janet said. "Yeah or else she'd probably still be here flirting and driving us nuts." Chrissy added. "Yeah, why do I have to be so attractive?" Jack said. The girls looks at each other shook their heads. They both stood up to leave. "What, I don't get a thank you after slllavving over the stove for you all day?" Jack said. "Thank you, Jack!" They both said. Jack grabbed their arm and pulled them down next to him into a hug. The girls kiss him on the cheek and they start laughing as the scene fades.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FAN MADE THANKSGIVING "EPISODE" WRITTEN JUST FOR THE FANS!

Threes_Company


End file.
